


Shine Your Light Around

by RosieTarnation



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, canon typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTarnation/pseuds/RosieTarnation
Summary: Set specifically in the movie but tagging the movie and the show because I tried to write the characters (especially Emma and Alyssa) in ways that would fit with the show and with the movie.Inspired by UnrulyHeart's idea about Alyssa and Emma talking after the inclusive prom, after Mrs. Greene hugs Emma.  A hug from Mrs. Greene was about the last thing Emma expected and the past week had already been full of unexpected events.  So, what does she make of it?
Relationships: Alyssa Greene & Mrs. Greene, Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Shine Your Light Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnrulyHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnrulyHeart/gifts).



> Many many thanks to UnrulyHeart for coming up with this idea and letting me run with it!

Alyssa still can’t quite believe this is happening. That morning she woke up mourning the end of the best relationship she’d ever had, with anyone. She must’ve watched the “Unruly Heart” video several dozen times – which had the added benefit of now it hurt just a tiny bit less.

And then there she was in the gym, coming out to her mom because she was just so damn  _ tired  _ of hiding and being afraid and being someone else. She missed Emma so much it hurt. She missed herself – which was strange, considering she was finally coming around to the fact that maybe never had the clearest idea of who she was to start with.

Now she was at the inclusive prom and that day she’d learned so many things about herself – she loved Emma Nolan. That wasn’t new information, but still, it was nice to reaffirm it every now and then. And she was  _ brave.  _ Finally, after a lifetime of being what her mom wanted, after years of hiding the most honest, the most happy, the most loving parts of herself from everyone, she was out and open and able to just  _ be. _

Then her mom showed up at the inclusive prom and Alyssa stood her ground – her mom had to come to her with the apology, Alyssa wasn’t going to cave and let herself get walked all over. And it worked. And things were good with her mom and Alyssa felt like she could handle anything.

And she kissed Emma on that dance floor and everyone was watching and she didn’t care. She kissed Emma on that dance floor and it felt like the music, maybe every song ever written, was written just for them. 

Then the music kept playing and everyone was finally dancing and Veronica Greene hugged her daughter and told her she was so proud of her.

Alyssa watched her mom smile at her girlfriend and speak to her and the thought flashed in Alyssa’s mind that up until that moment, she thought it would’ve been more likely that her mom suddenly sprouted wings and flew away, or a sinkhole opened and swallowed the school, or hell froze over.

But none of that is happening. Instead, the two most important people in her life are finally meeting and her mom is done hurting Emma and  _ holy shit  _ did she just hug Emma and apologize?

* * *

Veronica Greene had no idea what she was going to do with herself when Alyssa went to college. She was planning on going to Indiana University but Mrs. Greene imagined Alyssa would come home some weekends, and she could go visit her in Bloomington some other weekends, and she’d find something to fill her time without the PTA and going to Alyssa’s activities. But she had plenty of time to figure that out.

Then that girl, Emma, made a fuss about the prom. Which, didn’t she know Mrs. Greene had already planned it down to the minute? There were rules and standards and norms and anything different was an intrusion.

And then it didn’t go away. And Mrs. Greene couldn’t get that girl’s face out of her head, the way she looked so sad, standing there outside the school after the PTA cancelled the prom officially. And Mrs. Greene who went home to her daughter who was suddenly too caught up with homework to talk to her and Mrs. Greene saw the comments online on clips of her in the news, and saw so many fellow parents saying she was right.

Then saw so many parents saying in the same Facebook comment that Emma’s parents were right to throw her out, that Edgewater should throw her out next.

Despite her best efforts, she felt that nagging pain in her chest, in the back of her head, and she got rid of it the only way she knew how – by doubling down. She was too far in to even consider she was wrong and, she’ll have you know, she wasn’t wrong. People all over the country were doing things like this, her pastor told her she was on the right path, her friends online told her she was doing the right thing.

Then prom was back on and some of the other parents floated the idea that if they had to give Emma Nolan a prom, a prom she was going to get. And she found herself dialing the phone number for the Elks, for the DJ, for the caterers and florist and balloon supplier and with every call, she ignored that growing feeling in her chest a bit more. If she could control things, she could do them how she wanted, she could do them right.

Then Alyssa didn’t talk to her the entire night of the prom. Alyssa kept making phone calls the whole car ride home but no one seemed to answer and she didn’t leave any messages. She went straight to her room when she got home.

And then she didn’t come out of her room for a couple days. Every weekend of high school, Alyssa was out the door by 9 AM to cheer practice or debate practice or tutoring or volunteering. That weekend after prom, Alyssa didn’t come out at all. She stayed in her room that whole weekend. And for the first time ever, when Mrs. Greene knocked on her daughter’s door, she didn’t open it.

Monday came around and Alyssa went to school, hair done perfect as usual, dressed in that pink sweater with the stripe around the collar that she bought with that first paycheck from a summer of working at the real estate agency, handing out fliers and business cards at county fairs and church fundraisers all over Indiana (and Mrs. Greene didn’t particularly like that shade, she preferred the other color the sweater came in but she kept that to herself, mostly because Alyssa practically ran out the door that morning).

Then Alyssa was home after school, not right after but definitely before her activities ended. It was rare for Alyssa to come home before dark, even now in the spring.

But she was home and she went straight to her room and didn’t come out.

And the house was quiet. So quiet that she couldn’t ignore the little voice in her head telling her to look at that poor Emma girl’s pain. Because Alyssa was in pain about  _ something  _ too and she wasn’t letting her mother into her room, she wasn’t letting her into her mind, and Veronica knew for the very first time that there was something in Alyssa’s life that Alyssa wasn’t telling her. And Veronica didn’t care – when Alyssa was older, she’d see she was right. When Alyssa was in her position, one day, she’d see that everything Veronica did was for the better, because she knew better.

And there was that  _ song _ . She first saw it on Facebook, when someone posted it on the PTA Facebook page and there were more positive comments than she could defend herself against so she shut her laptop and decided to get some work done.

Then she heard the song coming from Alyssa’s room. And Mrs. Greene didn’t have Facebook comments to read, she didn’t have opinions to share, she just could hear the lyrics.

Then Alyssa came out of her room and she was still listening to the song and it was making her smile and Mrs. Greene didn’t understand. She hadn’t seen her daughter smile in days and now she was out of her room, smiling and eating and talking. Talking about it being “brave” and she didn’t understand – this girl did this because of something Mrs. Greene did. What did someone need to be brave against her for? She was right.

Alyssa said something about another prom and Veronica wasn’t thinking about Emma anymore, or the song, or the millions of hits it had.

She was in the gym, yelling at Mr. Hawkins, then Alyssa came in and told her she wasn’t listening and then Alyssa – oh, no, what  _ is  _ Alyssa doing? Whatever it is, she can’t do it if Mrs. Greene leaves and takes some time and lets Alyssa figure out she wasn’t going to say what she was going to say, she’s  _ confused  _ because Mrs. Greene knows her daughter and she’s  _ perfect _ , she’s not  _ different  _ because Mrs. Greene knows how to handle perfect and she has no idea what to do with  _ different _ . She knew how to make Alyssa the head cheerleader, the state champion of debate, the homecoming queen, the daughter all the other mothers complimented at PTA events. This wasn’t something Veronica chose for her daughter.

But Alyssa said this isn’t something people become, it’s something they are.

But this can’t be who Alyssa is, because Veronica didn’t know.

And she can barely look at her daughter and form a sentence and Alyssa is crying and doesn’t she know people are staring?

And Veronica manages to say they’ll talk about it that night but Alyssa doesn’t come home.

Alyssa said she loved that girl and it made Mrs. Greene angry. 

She saw on Facebook the tides turning – someone must’ve linked the Edgewater PTA Facebook page somewhere supportive because suddenly it was flooded with posts in support of Emma’s prom.

And there’s a knock on the door and she hopes it’s Alyssa and her heart breaks at the thought that Alyssa would ever knock on her own front door before coming in and she’s reminded that Emma got kicked out and she can’t imagine making that choice for her daughter and then she realizes that what her daughter is afraid of.

And she almost runs to the door and opens it.

And it’s Barry Glickman. And he tells her not to worry, he’s not staying for long, but she needs to know that if she pushes her daughter away in this moment, she’ll lose her forever.

He tells her Alyssa’s safe and with people who love her, she’s going to the inclusive prom tonight and it really is open to everyone. 

Then he leaves and she’s alone.

And her conversation with Alyssa replays in her head and she realizes Alyssa wasn’t  _ telling _ her she doesn’t listen, Alyssa was  _ begging  _ her to listen. Alyssa wasn’t acting out to hurt her, Alyssa was professing her love even when it clearly  _ terrified  _ her.

And Mrs. Greene understood that, finally. She understood love. She understood wanting love and not getting it. She knew Alyssa knew it, too, even if they never talked about it. And she couldn’t believe she did that to Alyssa too but she knew now she did.

So she put on that dress in the back of her closet, the one she bought on a whim, on a shopping trip one winter break when Alyssa wasn’t in school, the PTA wasn’t planning anything, the real estate market was basically shut down for the holidays, and the Greene girls had time to themselves. And they went shopping and Alyssa fell in love with this sequined, multi-colored dress that she swore up and down Mrs. Greene would absolutely pull off.

So Mrs. Greene bought it, loving the way Alyssa clearly felt proud her mom chose something she suggested. And then over lunch Alyssa suggested she wear it to an open house or, dare she say it, a  _ date  _ and lunch was over and the dress went to the back of the closet.

She went to the inclusive prom, fully prepared to get turned away but she wasn’t. She saw Alyssa with that Dee Dee Allen, of all people, and to her eternal credit and Mrs. Greene’s eternal gratitude, Dee Dee pointed Alyssa in her direction

And Alyssa spoke plainly with her, and it occurred to Mrs. Greene that there were all sorts of ways she made her daughter feel she couldn’t be honest with her, that she couldn’t be herself.

For the first time, she pushed through the discomfort. Instead of railing against that pain, she leaned into it.

She told her daughter she loved her and she meant it. And she didn’t know the last time she said it. So she said it, she said plainly and clearly and loudly that she loved her no matter what and that would never change.

And Alyssa invited her to stay and, for certainly not the last time, Mrs. Greene was so in awe of this strong, open-hearted person her daughter turned out to be.

Alyssa and Emma kissed right there in the middle of it all, like the whole world stopped just for them to finally have this moment, and Alyssa looked back to her mother with fear in her eyes, still not sure she had her mother’s approval, her love.

And Mrs. Greene nodded, saying everything with the look on her face that she needed to – that Alyssa was safe and loved and accepted and she never had to look at her with fear again.

Then Mrs. Greene found herself hugging Emma Nolan, stunned by that girl’s grace in accepting a hug from the woman who tormented her.

“I’m so, so sorry, Emma.”

* * *

Mrs. Greene was hugging Emma Nolan. Veronica Greene, who Emma had never even really officially met before, having only seen each other across PTA meetings of late and before then, with Emma seeing her from as far away as humanly possible while watching Alyssa kick ass at debate meets, cheer competitions, and all the other events she did.

Mrs. Greene, who orchestrated the fake prom. Mrs. Greene, who cancelled the first prom just because Emma bought two tickets.

Mrs. Greene, who went on Facebook and liked comments saying Emma got what she deserved, who said she was doing something harmful to the community just by existing, who openly said she didn’t want her daughter around her (and Emma wasn’t a spiteful person in the least, but she did get a tiny bit of satisfaction from the irony of that).

Mrs. Greene, who put so much pressure on Alyssa that it was breaking her. Emma thought she was pretty repressed on her own but she had nothing on the Greenes.

Mrs. Greene, _that_ Mrs. Greene, was hugging her. That Mrs. Greene was  _ apologizing. _

“Thank you,” Emma said, wiping the tears on her cheeks. She found herself smiling, though Mrs. Greene had certainly never made her smile before. She was so happy to see Alyssa get accepted by her mother, to see Mrs. Greene commit to doing the work to fix things with her. Alyssa was crying, too, in disbelief.

She was so overwhelmed that this was happening. She had dealt with a lot of her shit, in that she could talk about her parents kicking her out and not burst into tears anymore, but she was not at all prepared for the second most homophobic mother figure she knew to suddenly, drastically, and genuinely change her tune.

“Alyssa, come here,” Mrs. Greene said, taking her daughter’s hand in one hand and Emma’s in the other. “Girls, both of you, I am so sorry for this. And I’m so proud that you’ve accomplished all this and that you…” she felt herself cry and she felt Alyssa hand on her back and again, she was stunned by the grace of it all.

“You girls deserve a perfect night,” Mrs. Greene continued, smiling through the tears. “So I’m going to go. Alyssa, I’m assuming you already had plans to stay somewhere else tonight, so I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Alyssa blushed, hard. Emma did, too. Her grandma already had the couch set up for Alyssa but maybe now wasn’t the time to do the very awkward assurance that they would be sleeping an entire floor away from each other.

“Mom…!”

“Alyssa, I’m not ready for  _ this  _ talk, so, please-.”

“My grandma’s home,” Emma said, cutting this off and definitely seeing the Greene family propensity for getting a little bogged down in awkward conversations. It didn’t hurt the same way to see the similarities between Alyssa and her mother anymore, suddenly. She liked it. “And she said we could rent a movie, so once we get this all cleaned up, we’ll probably just crash with an Elliot Page movie or something.”

“Is that what you girls normally like to do?” Mrs. Greene asked, looking between the two of them. “Watch movies?”

Emma knew Mrs. Greene didn’t really know her daughter, but it was a whole other thing that she was now realizing she didn’t know what Alyssa did in her free time. Maybe she never realized that Alyssa had free time before.

“Yeah,” Emma said, shrugging, trying to keep it casual and light. “We watch movies, we go for drives, we like to go to the lake. Oh, you’ve had those cookies Alyssa makes, right? With the two different kinds of chocolate? We make them at my grandma’s house like, every other week, and they’re  _ so  _ good-.” Emma cut herself, seeing Mrs. Greene wasn’t smiling anymore.

“You know how to bake?” she asked Alyssa.

Alyssa nodded, and Emma kicked herself a bit. She should’ve put together that Alyssa didn’t bake at home; she was pretty sure there wasn’t any flour or butter to be found in the Greene household.

“Yeah,” Alyssa said. “I saw a recipe online a while back and Emma’s grandma has one of those standing mixers, so…”

Mrs. Greene made herself smile. She was happy for Alyssa, even if she was heartbroken that she was learning so much about her for the first time. And Emma could see it happen – she had barely interacted with Mrs. Greene in her entire life, but she could read her.

She remembered seeing her crack just the smallest bit that night in the parking lot, after they canceled the prom. She could see Mrs. Greene just barely start to register the pain she was causing, and it was a start. And Emma was ever the optimist – she always held on to the smallest bit of hope for Mrs. Greene, even if just for Alyssa’s sake.

“Next time we’ll save you some,” Emma offered, getting an appreciative smile from both of them.

Damn, they looked alike. Emma got the sinking, not-entirely-bad feeling that this was going to be interesting, getting to know Mrs. Greene better.

“I’m going to go,” Mrs. Greene said. She squeezed Emma’s hand a bit. “Thank you for loving my daughter the way you do. The way you kept her secret all this time, the way you planned all this!”

Emma nodded. “Well, loving Alyssa is easy,” she said, realizing it. Even when it was hard, when it was too hard, the relationship was hard. Loving Alyssa wasn’t, it never was. 

But she wasn’t entirely ready to hear Mrs. Greene talk about the rest of it – the inclusive prom, everything Emma went through. She knew she’d get there, she just…wasn’t.

“And all this…” she took a breath, wanting to make sure she said this right. “I just want to dance with your daughter, Mrs. Greene. And I want to make sure no one else feels like they can’t dance with the person they love.”

Mrs. Greene nodded, finally letting Emma’s hand go. 

She turned to Alyssa. 

“I love you, Alyssa,” she said, realizing again how much she didn’t say it before. “And I will love this about you, too, I promise.”

Alyssa hugged her mom again, not realizing how much she needed to hear that until she did. She’d been so worried about her mom accepting her, about everyone accepting her, that she hadn’t even thought far enough to the love yet. She wanted her mom to love her, all parts of her, and she believed her now when she said she would.

She pulled back. “I’ll walk you out,” she said.

“No,” Mrs. Greene said, taking her hand back. “I’m good on my own. You two girls have fun, alright?”

And with that, Mrs. Greene walked away.

And Emma Nolan and Alyssa Greene danced all night.

* * *

They found themselves curled up together on Betsy’s couch that night, watching a movie under a blanket, mostly just trying to stay awake because they didn’t want the night to be over yet.

“I love you, Emma Nolan,” Alyssa said happily, sleepily, with her head against Emma’s chest.

Emma had her arm around Alyssa but still held her a bit closer. 

“I love you, too, Alyssa Greene,” she said, kissing her head.

“Today was perfect,” she said. “I’m so proud of you. Really. All those other kids, from all over the state, they all had such a good time!”

“Yeah, they did,” Emma smiled. “And you met Lo, right? They’re only a junior so they said they’d throw this next year in Bedford, and, Alyssa, I think I may have started something big here.”

“Hell yeah you did, Emma,” Alyssa smiled, nudging her a bit. “You made the inclusive prom happen, you got kids from all over the state to come, you gave all of us a safe, happy space to be. This big, amazing thing that changed lives? It was all you.”

“I’ve been wanting to get the hell out of Edgewater for so long,” Emma said quietly, mostly thinking out loud at this point. “But tonight, I was really happy to be here.”

“We’re really lucky to have you,” Alyssa said. “Really, everyone is better off now because of what you did.”

Emma exhaled deeply. She’d spent so much of high school trying to just exist, trying to get through the day without people staring or mocking or leaving her when she sat at their table. 

“I can’t believe your mom hugged me,” she said, laughing a bit, trying to keep it light. She didn’t want to really think about all the shit she’d been through, all the shit this town did to her. Now that she could tell she was on the other side of it, because people were better and she was leaving soon anyway, she could feel herself being more able to talk about it and deal with all the trauma.

But she didn’t want to, not that night. This night was for her to enjoy, for her to enjoy with herself and Alyssa and her new friends.

“Me neither,” Alyssa said. “How are you with that?”

“It was nice,” Emma said. Alyssa looked up at her, totally not buying it. “It was weird.”

“Yeah, I thought so,” Alyssa chuckled.

“It  _ was _ nice, though,” Emma said. “Really. She’s important to you, so she’s important to me.”

“She made your life so hard these past few weeks.”

“She made your life hard for seventeen years, so.”

“She wasn’t always this bad,” Alyssa said quietly, like she’d never admitted it before.

Still, Emma nodded, running her hand slowly up and down Alyssa’s arm. Emma remembered that Alyssa had always been involved in pretty much every activity her schedule would allow, but she also remembered Alyssa’s dad coaching their basketball team in the seventh grade. She remembered Alyssa’s mom supervising field trips and being a bit uptight, sure, but not as much as she’d been the past few years. 

Then Emma remembered when Alyssa’s dad left and the whole school was talking about it. Emma’s parents talked about it at home, Kaylee’s parents talked about it too, even when Emma was there. 

And one day in the cafeteria that freshman year of high school, people were still staring at Alyssa. Emma still didn’t really know what happened, she was across the room. Alyssa had friends, but she also had so many activities that she always spent her lunch periods in some club meeting or working on something. But that day, by some scheduling fluke, she didn’t, and someone must’ve said something because next thing Emma knew, there was the loud  _ clang!  _ of a lunch tray hitting the ground and the floor and Alyssa’s legs being covered in whatever lunch was served that day.

And people stared and Emma didn’t know what that was like (yet) but she knew that nice girl who everyone was talking about was now lunch-less and humiliated. So she got up and went to her, helped her clean up the mess and offered her half her sandwich. And Alyssa didn’t eat alone that day. And the two barely spoke again.

Until one day a couple years later, the day after Emma came out and got kicked out and somehow still showed up to school the next day. The whole table of kids she sat with got up when she sat down.

And Alyssa happened to be in the cafeteria, grabbing lunch before heading to a poster-making session with the student council, and she saw all this go down and she told herself she had the courage to go sit with Emma. But then Emma got up and left the cafeteria, definitely hearing the taunts that followed her but not letting them see her cry.

And Alyssa sent a text to the rest of the student council and found herself carrying her lunch tray through the halls, trying to find Emma without ever really deciding she was going to do that. She just  _ did.  _ And she found Emma in the music room and sat with her and they ate lunch together that day.

“Yeah,” Emma agreed. “I’m glad she’s doing better.”

“How are you doing?” Alyssa asked again, and Emma smirked a bit. Alyssa wasn’t going to let her get away with not talking about it and Emma was grateful.

“Your mom’s a better hugger than I thought,” Emma said.

“That’s new, actually,” Alyssa said. “She wasn’t much of a hugger. I think she hugged me more today than all of the last year.”

Emma looked at her – that was sad.

It clicked to Alyssa a half second later how sad that was.

“We’re talking about you,” she affirmed.

“I’m really glad your relationship with your mom is getting better,” Emma said. “I’m so happy she said what she said, I’m so happy she loves you and accepts you. And what she said about loving this part of you too? That’s so good, Lyss. It seems like she finally is getting it.” Emma’s jaw was clenched a bit. She tried so hard to be positive and optimistic all the time but it had been a very long day and she was tired. “I really appreciate that she apologized but I’m not ready for much more than that.”

Alyssa nodded. She understood. She understood completely. “I love you so much,” she said. “You’re such…you’re such a stunningly good person.”

“I just told you I don’t want to talk to your mom.”

“After what she did?” Alyssa asked. “I wouldn’t have blamed you if you punched her and told her to fuck off.”

Emma looked at her, surprised she just said that. “Do you…want me to do that?”

“Of course not,” Alyssa said. “But I’d get it if you did.”

“I don’t want to do that,” Emma said. She didn’t say anything else, though.

“I think she wants to love you, too,” Alyssa said. “I mean, you’re going to be in my life for a while.”

Emma smiled and held her a bit closer.

“The past few weeks have been…a lot,” Emma said. “But I want you in my life for a while, too. Hell, the past two years have been a lot, since I came out, and it felt like for a while all I had was my grandma and you”

Alyssa knew that feeling.

“And now…I know you love me. I know Grandma loves me,” Emma continued. “And then Barry and Angie and Dee Dee and Trent all showed up and they took care of me, in their own way,” she laughed. “And my phone’s been blowing up since I put the song online, there’s literally thousands of messages and emails and comments and everything is so…much. And still, the last thing I expected was for your mother to give me a hug and an apology tonight.”

“You don’t have to have a relationship with her,” Alyssa said. “Really.”

“Family is chosen,” Emma said. “My parents chose that their family didn’t include me. And tonight, your mom chose you. And I choose you and Grandma and all our new actor friends and it’s all…a lot.”

Alyssa could see where this was going – or, rather, not going. Emma had been through so much the past few weeks, especially the past few days, that her head must be spinning.

“Hey, nothing has to be decided right now,” she said. “Family changes. And I’m so happy that you have so many people who love you, Em.”

“Me too,” Emma admitted. She had admitted to herself that day that she was really surrounded by love, even if she had trouble seeing it and feeling it and accepting it. Even if she had loads of very valid reasons to have walls up. Barry and Co. showed up and really did start loving in their way; even if it meant loving themselves first, in a few short days they came to love Emma.

“I do want things to be good with your mom and me,” Emma continued. “I saw your face when she hugged me.”

Alyssa blushed a bit again. She didn’t think Emma had seen it, but Emma always had been good at reading her.

“And I have a bit of experience with writing off parents but I don’t want to write off your mom. She’s not like my parents, she proved that tonight,” Emma admitted. “I just…gained a lot of caring parental figures really fast and really suddenly so I need a minute to wrap my head around it.”

Alyssa laughed. She’d heard Barry and Emma talking that night about him coming back for graduation, she’d seen the hints Dee Dee dropped that with one call, she could get Emma into any university in New York. She knew about Angie’s legendary pep talks (and songs and dances) – she’d been the recipient of one, after she came out to her mom in the gym. And Trent was committed to helping the kids in Edgewater.

“Hey, there’s plenty of time,” Alyssa said.

They stayed in comfortable silence for a bit, then Emma chuckled.

Alyssa looked up at her.

“All this because I just wanted to dance with you,” Emma said.

“I’m so glad I got to dance with you,” Alyssa said softly.

“So, what next?” Emma asked.

“Do you want to come over one of these days?” Alyssa asked.

“To your house?”

“Yeah.”

“The final frontier,” Emma joked.

“It doesn’t have to be when my mom’s home,” Alyssa said. “You can come over after school one day, we can just do homework and have dinner and just be ourselves, do whatever.”

“I’d really like that,” Emma said.

Alyssa smiled, cozying up closer to her girlfriend.

And Emma grinned, holding her girlfriend a little tighter. It had been, without a doubt, the weirdest, most stressful, most love-filled, most exhilarating day of her life. Things happened that she never thought possible. And things were good.

**Author's Note:**

> *Slaps top of fic* this baby can fit so many headcanons in it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
